The following are area of research in the Clinical Research Center at Childrens Hospital of Los Angeles: 1. Glycogen storage disease, diagnosis and differentiation of types, etiology of hyperuricemia, therapy by glucose alimentation, liver tumors. 2. Intractable hypoglycemia, diagnosis, etiology, management with diazoxide and or pancreatectomy. 3. Phenylketonuria, diagnosis, differentiation of types and treatment. 4. Juvenile diabetes mellitus, longitudinal family studies of insulin and glucagon secretion in siblings of diabetics. Disorders associated with carbohydrate intolerance (gonadal dysgenesis). 5. Hypertension, in children, diagnosis, pathogenesis (renin levels) and treatment. Renal allograft function. 6. Hypopituitarism, carbohydrate metabolism, insulin secretion and growth. 7. Congenital adrenal hyperplasia, optimal dosage regimen, growth.